


I Found My Place In The World

by HoddieMaine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klanceweek2017, this is all of my klanceweek fics put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: Lance wanted his team safe. He would fight for it. He wanted to see his family again, so he was going to fight to do that. He wanted Keith… he just didn't know how to fight for it yet.All seven klanceweek fics in oneFate vs Free WillSacrificeScarsWelcome HomePartners in CrimeQuoteFree Day





	I Found My Place In The World

Maybe it was his catholic upbringing. Maybe it was growing up in such a large family, so rarely getting to make his own choices in life. Maybe it was fighting an intergalactic war, flying giant space cats, but Lance stood staunchly on the side of free will.

Cosmic forces be damned, you had to go out and fight for what you wanted. You had to take it. Sometimes by force. God or the universe or whatever were not just going to hand you everything you ever wanted.

Lance wanted his team safe. He would fight for it. He wanted to see his family again, so he was going to fight to do that. He wanted Keith… he just didn't know how to fight for it yet.

Keith believed in fate. He had never done anything in his small life to deserve what he had been given, but it wasn't about to start questioning it now. Not when he had everything he hadn't even known he wanted.

He had a family. He had adventure. He almost had Lance. He could feel that gravitational pull to him. He knew they were meant for each other, he could feel it in his bones. Some greater force had brought all of them together and given them a chance to do something important. To be something important. 

Keith was not going to squander this gift… he just wasn't sure how to accept it yet. 

Lance was so good and Keith wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and pull him into a kiss. He had never been so fucking scared in his life.

He knew they would get there. He could feel the stardust in his bones yearning for the pieces in Lance. 

Lance was working up the willpower to kiss Keith. He would show the universe that he could choose his own life, and that very much included Keith.

************

Lance could feel the scales tipping. They were perpetually caught in this ebb and flow. It was driving him crazy.

He and Keith danced around each other like they danced around their feelings. With every success, every lingering glance or brush of fingers disguised as a pat well done, he felt his resolve slipping further and further.

He was ready to fight.

“Lance, watch your six!”

Lance whipped around to blast an approaching bot before turning back and firing two shots at the one Pidge was currently trying to avoid while downloading intel on the possible whereabouts of Shiro.

“Thanks, Keith!”

Thankfully this base seemed to only harbor a smattering of Galra Sentinels and while they had been told it was abandoned, they were holding up pretty well. Pidge was nearly done gathering the info they had come for, zapping the closest bot until it crumpled to the ground. Hunk was a little off to Lance's left blasting back the onslaught coming from the door near him. Keith was keeping as many sentinels away from Pidge as he could manage and Lance was putting his fire power wherever it was needed most at the moment. 

Currently that was trying to keep the bots coming from a different side door from getting too close to Keith. It was working… until it wasn't.

Keith was becoming surrounded and Pidge could only do so much from the computer. Hunk was still holding his own though. Lance sprayed in the direction of the oncoming robots as he made his way closer into the fray. He found himself half way between Keith and the door filled with sentinels.

They were starting to thin, and he could hear Hunk firing less frequently. Pidge was calling out percentages behind him. Keith was obliterating the bots that managed to get close enough.

“Quizna-” Lance tried to yell as his leg was gripped tight and he was yanked to the ground.

A sentinel from the torso up had latched onto him and was doing its best to crawl up his tall body to presumably strangle him. Lance kicked and scrabbled, but the bot couldn't be shaken.

Keith managed to pick up his sudden slack, cutting through the last of the robots as Lance finally managed to blast the sentinel in the face and pick himself off the ground. God he was beautiful. Lance’s chest squeezed watching him wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Download complete, let's get the hell out of here.”

Hunk laughed and helped Pidge clamber over the decimated sentinel remains. Keith met Lance’s eyes, a small smile shining through the clouds for no more than a second and it was gone. Lance tried to keep his shit together when Keith gripped his shoulder to steady himself as he too tried to climb over the robot pile. They laughed quietly to themselves as they wobbled over the other side.

They were still barely gripping each other.

Lance was going to take what he wanted from the universe.

This was his moment.

“Keith!”

Pidge was shouting, Hunk was running towards them. 

It was like slow motion.

Lance saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. 

He was going to fight for what he wanted.

The sentinel thrust its blaster up, firing a shot.

Searing burning pain. Warm sticky blood. Pidge was screaming. Hunk was firing round after round into the bot. Keith was cute even when he was panicked, he thought languidly.

“Lance! Lance, stay with me! Kept your eyes open,” Keith was saying for too loud for his liking. “Come on, buddy. Please.” 

The last word no more than a whisper as he held Lance, trying to stop the bleeding. How many times was he going to have to watch this beautiful idiot sacrifice himself? How many times was he going to hold his limp body in his arms? “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Allura we need an extraction like right stat now,” Hunk was biting out as he continued to fire random shots into any sentinels that didn't quite look ‘dead’ enough.

“Lance? Hey, come on, stay awake.” Keith patted his cheek with the hand not covering the large wound he was trying not to panic over just yet. “Why did you jump in front of me? What were you thinking?”

Lance garbled something but his hazy eyes seemed to focus slightly on Keith. He shakily lifted his hand to Keith’s cheek.

“Where… there's a… will…”

His stream of tears mixed with the smear of blood left behind on his cheek.

************

Keith looked down at his hands.

It was cold in here where the healing pods were. Pidge had brought blankets in for him but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. Hunk had brought him a warm glass of something that he hadn't touched. Coran had offered to stay with him, but he declined, Coran and Allura had more pressing issues to deal with. Cold and lonely. He was starting to hate this place as much as Lance.

He stared more intently at the tiny etch marks in his skin, ghosts of old wounds he wasn't sure he even remembered having any more. Nearly one for every mistake he'd ever made. This was by far the worst though.

Fate had brought him and Lance together, and he had pushed away his feelings as he pushed away Lance. They were like magnets, just as often drawn to each other as they were repelled. And in trying to distance himself from the beautiful sharpshooter, Keith had only managed to hurt him. 

Lance slept in the healing pod. 

The sentinel shot blast had ripped a hole in his torso that the Altean science was slowly mending back together. Keith would gladly take on Lance’s scars if he could. All of them.

A gentle woosh of air and the capsule began to open. Keith caught Lance as he stumbled out, wrapping a blanket around him and pulling him into a hug, breathing him in, thanking every lady power that he for the heart beating against his.

“If I knew this was going to be the reaction, I would have gotten shot sooner,” Lance whispered, no trace of bravado. They both knew he didn't mean it, this had been way too close a call.

“Why?”

“Because your hugs are very rare and-”

“No, why did you jump in the way?”

Lance pulled back just far enough to look into Keith’s eyes. He wiped away tears from Keith's cheek that he hadn't even realized he was shedding.

“I- I couldn't lose you. I could let you get hurt.”

“So you let yourself be shot instead?!” Keith physically hurt.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time?...” Lance winced.

Keith took the hand still wiping tears from his face, kissing it briefly before wrapping it in his own battered hands. He placed his other hand over the place where Lance had been bleeding from not so very long ago. For a moment they just breathed.

“It's just going to be another scar, Keith.” He covered the hand with his own. “Honestly, I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

Keith lifted his eyes from his covered hand to Lance’s face, their eyes meeting. New tears welled up as they leaned into each other, pressing their lips together for the first time.

Keith never expected to cry the first time he kissed Lance, but like everything else in their lives, unexpected was the norm. He peppered Lance’s face in kisses, one for every nick on his hands. One for every mistake he'd ever made. One for Lance’s sacrifice and one for every moment the stars aligned to bring them together.

************

Two weeks after Lance had been in the pod, they had managed to bring Shiro back. He was worse off than when they had found him in the Garrison’s medical tent in the desert. Once again Keith stood in the med pod room, trying not to come undone at the seams.

“He's gonna be ok…”

Lance slowly approached him like a wild animal easy to spook. Keith didn't take his eyes off of Shiro’s sleeping form as he put one hand out. Lance took it, and wrapped himself around Keith. He could feel small puffs of breath in his hair.

“Coran said he should be out in a few days.”

Keith continued to stare silently ahead, eyes not really seeing what was in front of him. Lance knew he was a million miles away.

“Come on, if Shiro finds out I let you stand around in here for four days straight, he gonna kick my ass.” Lance gently tugged at Keith but he didn't move. “Come on, how am I supposed to ask him for your hand in dating if I can't even take care of you for a few days?”

That finally snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He looked at Lance like he had grown another head.

“What?” Keith's voice was ragged from lack of sleep and disuse.

They hadn't really talked about it… whatever this was, but Lance knew he wanted Keith, that Keith was one of the few things that made sense in his world. This relationship or whatever they were going to call it had gone from strained to all he could think about to something he wanted to fight for to… the most comforting thing he could think of. He felt at home with Keith.

“Oh… uh… I mean if that's not- if you don't want to- uh-”

“What? No. Hand in dating? Is that even a phrase? I know you're my first boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure that's not a real thing.”

Lance short circuited.

Keith walked up to him, concern etched into his face. For the first time in a long time it wasn't for Shiro.

“Lance?...”

“Uh… yeah… uh, boyfriends… wait I'm your first boyfriend?!”

“... was that not painfully obvious?”

“Well, I don't know Mr. I'm-good-at-everything! It's not my fault you're such a natural at this!” Lance squawked.

Keith had the audacity to chuckle. He approached Lance and snuggled into him, breathing a heavy sigh.

“It's easy, you just make me feel so at home.”

Lance felt the blush creeping up his entire body. He buried his face into Keith’s hair and wrapped his arms around him. They watched the slowly changing numbers on the monitors for Shiro for a long time.

“It's good to have you back,” Lance whispered to the lit pod. Keith turned more towards it.

“Yeah… it is…”

 

************

“Shhh.”

“Don't you shush me!”

“Well if you weren't so loud I wouldn't have to, Lance,” Keith whispered.

“I'm sorry I tripped!”

“Oh my god just be quiet.”

Lance pouted at his boyfriend, but Keith just rolled his, grabbed his hand and continued to slink down the hallway. Lance would have argued more, but all his brain power was focused on the grip on his hand. The halls were eerily quiet this late at night after all the lights had been lowered and everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Lance doubted they were the only ones awake, but Keith was probably right, they should probably be quiet.

They made their way to the common room, hand in hand, Lance checking over his shoulder every couple steps. Keith raised the lights in the room and smiled over at Lance. God Lance was so weak for that smile. So weak for this boy.

Lance returned the smile, laughing and then they both took off in opposite directions. Playfully throwing things at each other and teasing one another as they darted around the large room.

Several hours and antics later, they were back walking hand in hand through the hall.

“There's not much time before everyone starts waking up, wanna nap in my room?” Lance wiggles his eyebrows despite them both knowing he really did just mean napping. Keith laughed.

“Tempting, but I don't want to send Shiro back into a healing pod the day after he gets out because he caught one of us doing the walk of shame. He's already got grey hair, we don't need to add to it.”

Lance snorted, and when they reached his door, he leaned in for a kiss. Keith hummed into it. Yeah, we he was really tempted to curl up with his boyfriend and sleep through the next day. After a moment or two he broke the kiss.

“Thanks for helping me.”

“Keith, you know I wanted to do this just as much as you.”

“Good, because there's no one else I'd rather partner up with.”

“I mean, we do make a good team,” Lance teased.

. . .

“Holy quiznack!”

“Pidge, language,” Shiro chastised as Pidge and Hunk helped into the room. “Oh, holy shit.”

The whole common room area was littered with ribbons and streamers of a sort, handwritten signs plastering the walls. Welcome Home Shiro! The three paladins and soon after Coran and Allura stared wide eyed at the transformation.

“You guys…” Shiro was suddenly a little misty eyed. “This is very kind, thank you.”

“Wasn't me,” said Pidge.

“Yeah, me either,” added Hunk.

“Oh…”

“Where are Lance and Keith,” Coran asked as he stepped further into the room.

One the other side of the ship, the two sneaky young men lay curled around each other, sleeping peacefully. Lance would be upset when he woke up that he didn't get to see Shiro’s face at their surprise, but Pidge and Hunk would tell him he cried openly despite Shiro correcting them in the background. Keith would just be happy to have Shiro back and up and moving around…. until he starts asking about his and Lance’s relationship.

“Don't think I didn't see you sneaking out of Lance’s room earlier. Keith. Keith are you listening to me? Keith don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Keith!”

************

Lance was a pop culture junkie. He lived and breathed movie taglines and song lyrics. More often than not he'd jump mid sentence to singing a song just because someone said the first line of the lyrics and he just couldn't help himself. Keith may only catch every other reference his boyfriend made, but it was one of those things that was just so Lance that he couldn't help but love it.

Lance had a couple movies and quite a bit of music loaded on his phone and once Pidge and Hunk had figured out a way to recharge the damn thing out here, Lance had rarely been found without a real life soundtrack. Sometimes Keith would find him listening in his room or the observation deck, music barely audible and Lance humming just as softly. Keith would usually let him be in moments like that.

Lance would sometimes avoid a real answer to a question with song lyrics. Keith was fine with it. He had grown to recognize the songs, knew them like he knew Lance. Which meant he could always tell when something was wrong.

Lance had a certain playlist he would get stuck on when he was upset. There was never any humming when these songs played. Keith tried not to hate the songs when he'd sneak into Lance’s room at night to cuddle only to find his tear streaked boyfriend sleeping lightly while they played nearby.

Step and repeat  
Tears fall to the beat  
Smile through pain  
Feel the acid rain  
I ain't ready  
I'll hold steady  
I'll hold you in my arms, in my arms, in my arms

 

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

 

It was one of those weeks.

Ever since Shiro returned, Keith could admit that maybe he hadn't been spending enough time with Lance. Missions were in full swing. Zarkon’s son had taken up the position of the Universe’s Biggest Douchebag and things had not been easy lately. And Keith could admit that he had been spending a lot of extra time in the training room to work of some frustrations. Plus, he had been spending a lot of time with Shiro. Ok, so Keith definitely wasn't helping anything.

Lance had his bad days regardless, and Keith did his best to help him through them, but he definitely hadn't been the supportive boyfriend he could be. He turned off the music and crawled into bed with Lance. Tomorrow he'd make it up to him.

. . .

“Mmm….Keith…”

“Morning,” Keith whispered into Lance’s neck as he manhandled him a bit closer.

“Mm too early…”

Keith chuckled. He smoothed Lance's bed head as much as he could and planted kisses across broad shoulders. He pointedly ignored the salt crusted crusted cheeks.

“I'm gonna use your shower, but you better be up when I'm done.” With that he planted one more kiss on Lance’s neck and got up.

Ten minutes later and Keith felt all the ease in his shoulders from the warm shower dissipate the moment he heard familiar music drifting around the room. Lance had curled up and faced the wall.

“Lance?” There was no answer. Keith walked over and picked up his phone immediately pausing the song. 

“Hey! What the quiznack, Keith! I was listening to that!” Lance sat abruptly reaching for his phone. Keith twisted out of his reach feeling guilty for just a moment before he selected a new song.

“Sorry, babe, but I think this ones better.”

Vaguely church organ sounding notes played out accompanied by an easy drum beat. Keith plopped down on the bed next to Lance. Lance's brow furrowed but he was no longer trying to get his phone, so Keith relaxed for a second. 

“What-” Lance tried to start before Keith jumped in with lyrics.

“Was I out of my head or was I out of my mind? How could I have ever been so blind? I was waiting for an indication, it was hard to find. Don't matter what I say, only what I do. I never mean to do bad things to you. So quiet but I finally woke up, of you're sad it's time you spoke up too.”

Lance's eyes were huge, brimmed with tears. The chorus repeated, but Keith leaned in and kissed him, wishing desperately that he could chase all of Lance’s pain away. The song played on repeat as they kissed for awhile until Lance finally broke.

“You called me babe…”

“Yeah… is that ok?”

“Yeah! You just don't usually use pet names, I guess.” Keith flushed. “Come on, let's go get breakfast…. why didn't you tell me you knew how to sing?”

. . . 

The morning went as most mornings go. The afternoon brought training exercises and team bonding. Dinner was uneventful. Keith spent a couple hours working out a new battle tactic with Shiro before finally escaping to go spend time with Lance.

Lance wasn't in his room. Or in Keith's room. He wasn't with Hunk and Pidge. Coran and Allura said they hadn't seen him.

Keith didn't panic, Lance often disappeared for chunks of time, or wandered around the castle alone, or sat inside of Blue for ages crying to himself, and ok, so maybe Keith was freaking out a little.

He came to the observation deck. He could hear it before he even saw Lance. 

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
‘Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

“Lance.”

“Hmm?” 

Lance didn't take his eyes off the large window look out into the vastness of space. Keith approached as he would an animal in a corner. 

“What are you doing?”

Lance shrugged, still avoiding Keith's eyes.

“It's getting kind of late… come to bed?”

Lance just sat there. Keith sat next to him. He kept his eyes locked onto Lance as he reached across to the phone. He pulled up the song list and scrolled through until he found what he wanted.

When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

Lance leaned into him and heaved a heavy sigh. Keith just held him for awhile.

. . . 

“Mm Lance… not that I- mmf- don't love… this,” Keith said between kisses. Lance rolled his hips down causing Keith to buck. “Fuck, ah, but, you don't have to.”

Lance pulled back and looked at him like he'd just kicked his puppy.

“I mean, like, if you're not feeling up to it, it's ok.”

“Keith… I literally initiated this… can't I just fool around with my boyfriend and it not be a thing?”

“What?”

“Ugh, you know what I mean…”

“...do I?”

Lance huffed and rolled off of him. 

“Why are you even with me?”

“What?!”

“You're so amazing, and I'm just- I just-” Lance started to cry.

“Hey, hey,” Keith frantically breathed out. He hovered over Lance, wiping away tears as quickly as the fell. “Shh, shh baby, hey, hey. Lance, baby, I love you so much. I love you so much it freaks me out. You are everything I could ever have hoped to find in a person. You are the only part of this crazy life that we lead that makes sense to me. I would fight the entire Galra nation to be with you.”

Lance's tears had slowed somewhat but he looked incredulously up at Keith. This boy had hung the moon. Keith cleared his throat.

“Boys workin' on empty. Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat? I just think about my baby. I'm so full of love I could barely eat. There's nothing sweeter than my baby. I'd never want once from the cherry tree, 'cause my baby's sweet as can be, he give me toothaches just from kissin' me.” Keith peppered kisses all over Lance's face as he sang. Lance had never kissed him so fervently, Keith melted into him. So often their sex was hot and heavy and fast, but Keith slowly made love to Lance like he never had before.

. . .

Lance stood in front of blue. Keith wasn't sure if he was present, he was so still, just staring blankly ahead. Keith took his hand. Lance seemed to refocus and looked down at their clasped hands.

They just stood there looking up at Blue for awhile. Lance's stomach broke the silence. He looked down at it like it had offended him before looking towards Keith as if expecting him to drag him away to take care of him. And Keith planned to, but first-

“Oh no love! You're not alone! You're watching yourself but you're too unfair. You got your head all tangled up but if I could only make you care.” Keith gently pulled Lance into him in a sort of haphazard dance as he slowly sang the lyrics he hadn't heard in a long time. 

“Oh no love! You're not alone, no matter what or who you've been. No matter when or where you've seen. All the knives seem to lacerate your brain. I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain. You're not alone.” Keith gently turned them in circles. “Just turn on with me and you're not alone. Let's turn on with me and you're not alone. Let's turn on and be not alone. Gimme your hands cause you're wonderful. Gimme your hands cause you're wonderful. Oh gimme your hands.”

He kissed Lance’s palms as they came to a stop. 

Lance through his arms around him, the hug bone crushing, but Keith would endure that and a million times worse for Lance.

. . . 

A couple of days and many cheesy lyrics later, and Keith found himself waking up to Lance humming in the bathroom as he got ready for the day. Keith quietly padded in and felt warmth spread through his chest as Lance danced around the small room, swishing Altean mouth wash. Lance spit and smiled brightly at Keith in the mirror.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he sing songed.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Lance turned 20 shades of red.

“Oh, can dish it out but can't take it, huh?” Keith laughed stepping into the bathroom to be in Lance’s space.

“Absolutely not,” Lance laughed. The kissed against the counter for a moment or two, until Lance made a face. “Gross, brush your teeth.”

He planted one last kiss on Keith before shedding his clothes and stepping into the Altean equivalent of a shower. Keith laughed, but did as told.

“So….” Lance could be heard over the spray. “You called me Baby the other night…”

“Yeah…?”

“Are you planning on using that… like regularly?”

Keith spit into the sink and turned towards the shower, crossing his arms.

“Why? Too much?”

“No! No…. its fine…”

Keith smirked to himself. “Yeah?”

“I mean, if you want…”

Keith nodded, removing his clothes and digging out an extra towel for himself. He ignored the surprised yelp from Lance as he stepped in behind him. He manhandled him around until Lance was in the perfect spot for Keith to gently wash his hair.

“Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, lay by my side, and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time.”

************

Sometimes Allura would give them time off. Days of lounging and playing and cooking. Days where they weren't being shot at or talking in circles with aliens.

These were Lance’s favorite days.

He'd wander through the Castle popping in on the others as they went about their day. Sometimes he'd help Hunk or Pidge with whatever project they had, or clean and update the Castle with Coran. Keith had even managed to convince him to train with him on occasion.

Listen, it's hard to say no to that face.

These days were easy and relaxed. Nowhere to be or go. But Lance had wandered for the better part of the day and he was starting to realize he hadn't come across his boyfriend once.

“Hey, Shiro, have you seen Keith?”

“No… you check the training room?”

“Yeah…”

“I don't know, I saw him at breakfast?”

“Yeah, ok, thanks.”

Two circuits around the Castle and he still hadn't turned up. Lance was honestly starting to worry. Disappearing with no notice was his thing, and he knew what kind of things that lead to. What kind of thinking it lead to.

“Hey, baby…”

Lance peeked through the door to his room. He hadn't expected to find Keith in his own room, and definitely hadn't expected him to look like such a mess. But Keith wasn't answering him. He just stood there, picking at his lips and fidgeting.

“Keith, baby?”

When he finally looked up at Lance, he was like a deer in headlights. Lance stepped in and the door closed behind him. The soft whoosh of the door managed to shake Keith from his frozen state and he began to pace.

Everyone on the ship knew about Lance’s depression. Hell, everyone in the universe probably knew about Lance’s depression. But it hadn't taken him long to realize that Keith struggles with things as well, his anxiety was a force to be reckoned with, but he didn't tend to let anyone see it.

The first time Lance had walked into his room to find Keith standing on his bed holding the ceiling up, he'd almost had a panic attack of his own. Lance approached his pacing boyfriend slowly, arms stretched out so that Keith could see what his intentions were and could stop him if needed.

Keith stopped abruptly looking at Lance as if Lance was going to attack him, but he didn't move away or tell him to stop.

“Baby, can I touch you?”

Keith tensed, but after a breath, he nodded. Lance rubbed his hands up and down Keith's arms before slowly pulling him into a hug. He let his hand comb through Keith's hair, the other holding him close. He hummed as he did, feeling the stiffness in Keith's bones slowly dissipate.

After a while, Keith arms came up to return the hug, and he cleared his throat, nuzzling into Lance’s neck a bit.

“Can we lay down?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Lance maneuvered them to the bed and laid them down, pulling Keith back close to him once they were settled. He continued to brush back Keith’s hair and swiped his fingers along his cheeks. Keith's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath.

Lance started humming again and played with Keith's hair until he was sure he was asleep. He took the time to stare at his beautiful boyfriend, to take in his soft features and even softer hair. He'd never admit to Keith how much he loved that hair.

“Mm I love free days,” Keith croaked out.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I get to do stuff like cuddle with you all day or have a mental break down without worrying about crashing and killing everyone in the process.”

“Babe.”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance. He looked so tired and weary, but he smiled softly and bumped Lance's nose with his own.

“You know what I love more than free days though?”

“Is it me? Please let it be me.”

Keith laughed and kissed Lance. “Funny enough, its is.”

They were two broken boys keeping each other together, some days doing a better job than others. The hard days were going to happen, tears would be cried, but they would be there for each other, and conquer them together. 

Lance didn't necessarily love days like that, but he did love moments like this. And he loved Keith. And free days were as good as any for both.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd put them all here. They aren't the best thing I've ever written, but it was an experience lol


End file.
